Tails' Revenge
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: When Sonic steals Tails' last Cherry Icee; Tails wants REVENGE! Find out how Sonic will survive the Elite Amy Robots that Tails has made to harass him until the END OF TIME! ...or until he admits that he's in love with Amy!  :3  For Writer's Freedom
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody its Galexia the Chao here! Thanks to Writer's Freedom! He urged me on to make this story so and its his birthday today so, I'm gonna start it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me! Oh! Luigi owns the Icee! ^^**

~~~***~~~~***~~~  
At Emerald Beach…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~

Tails and I were sitting on the beach, a chili dog in my hand and a cherry icee in his. We had just finished beating up Eggman; this time he was using Chaos to destroy Station Square. Every time he fed him a chaos emerald he became stronger. Luckily we stopped him before he consumed all of the chaos emeralds along with, Amy, Knuckles; one of Eggman's many robots called Gamma, an ancient echidna called Tikal and Big the cat.

Now we were just sitting around relaxing. Amy and Cream were playing around in the sand. There was a group of flickies next to Amy, who were helping her out with her sand castle. Knux was trying (emphasis on trying) to learn how to surf, since he claimed that nothing interesting happened around here. Psh! What a lie, I always go up to Angel Island every week and every time I go, he's talking to Rouge; and HE says that he hates her company! Big and Froggy were fishing and 'surprisingly' Rouge had came and was sun-bathing. I wouldn't go near the water so I was just sitting on my beach chair listening to some tunes. Suddenly Tails spoke up.

"Hey Sonic,"

"Yeah little buddy?"

"I was wondering…do you like Amy?" I pulled my sun-glasses down and looked at Tails.

"Define, like."

"Like…mushy gushy, kissy kiss girlfriend boyfriend like." Tails said.

"What? No way! Me and Ames are just friends!" I said to my fox brother.

"Oh, so now you guys are using pet names? I always wondered why she called you Sonikku…" Tails snickered. I sighed,

"Think what you want Tails, I really don't like her like that." I said as I put my sunglasses back on. My gaze turned to Amy, Cream and the flickies as they were all building sand castles together. Amy was wearing a pink two piece with roses all over it. She wasn't wearing the headband that I had gotten for her, seeing as she didn't want it to be ruined, but instead was wearing a red ribbon. Now, Cream and Amy had run into the water, splashing Knuckles with it. I sighed again, how I envied Knux; he got to be splashed by Amy…wait did I just think that?

A light blush crept onto my face as I thought about what it would be like if Amy was splashing me instead of Knuckles. Then I dismissed the thought, I can't swim, never will be able to. Suddenly I heard Tails start up again.

"You're blushing Sonic….were you thinking about Amy again?" Tails taunted. My blush became redder,

"Was not! Aren't you to busy staring at Cream to worry about me and Amy?" I asked the fox. That shut him right up as we both continued to soak in the sun in silence.

Soon after that we all started to leave, first Rouge since she had gotten her tan and she felt like taking the Master Emerald again. Knuckles left soon after that trying to stop Rouge from taking the Master Emerald. Cream and Tails left together after that, Tails saying that he had to make sure that Cream got home safely, as were the instructions of her mother. Though I knew the fox enough to know that he just wanted to hold Cream's hand for a long period of time. Even though he had an IQ of 300 he still felt nervous around girls, especially Cream. I smiled, that was Tails for ya. Big and Froggy had left already, once they had caught enough fish. That left me Amy and the Flickies who were just getting ready to take off.

I turned off my radio and now was just staring at the sunset. Amy cautiously walked up to me.

"Sonic?" I turned towards her.

"Hey Amy what's up?" I asked the pink hedgehog.

"Could…I watch the sunset with you?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. We just sat like that for the longest time, just enjoying the sun set when I broke the silence.

"Today was fun wasn't it?"

"It was! Cream and I were having a Sand Castle building contest and then she won so we went to bother Knuckles. Did you know that Knuckles has a fear of piranhas? He kept on wobbling on the board because he thought that they were piranhas in the water! It was so funny! You have to learn how to swim Sonic, I could teach you…" Amy said as a light blush spread across her face. I soon lost interest in what she was saying and went back to staring at her green orbs. _They sparkled so brightly and their such a radiant green…_, I thought. Just as I was figuring out what color they were, I was being hit on the head by Amy's hammer!

"SONIC! Were you even paying attention to me?" Amy snarled as her red and yellow Piko-Piko hammer hit me over the head once more.

"Amy stop it!" I said before taking off with the rosette hedgehog on my heels, swinging her hammer at me. Too bad we were still on the beach, since it was hard to run on sand, it slowed me down a lot but not so much that Amy could catch me. I ran at a pace were Amy felt like she was going to get me but then I sped up. It was fun teasing her, since she looked so cute when she was angry- Stop it Sonic! You don't think that she's cute like that!

Luckily Amy didn't go far before she gave up. I took one more look at her now tear stained face before I raced to Tails' house.

~~~***~~~~***~~~  
At Tails' house…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~

At Tails' house Tails was sitting in front of the TV watching a show called Spongebob. He was holding a cherry icee in one hand and a TV remote in the other. Going to the fridge and not seeing any chili dogs I then went over to Tails and grabbed his cherry icee from him.

"Hey!" Tails shouted, "Give that back!"

"Come on Tails, can I have it? Pretty please!" I pleaded with him with the infamous puppy dogs eyes but Tails was persistent and was not buying it,

"Sonic come on! Go eat something else! This is the last one we have! They don't even make this flavor anymore! Mario's brother Luigi got it for me after a lot of haggling and bargaining!" Tails whined. Mario and I were rivals and friends, while Tails and Luigi got pretty close. I wouldn't be surprised if Luigi got something for Tails. Then the two tailed fox tried to grab me. Too bad I was a supersonic hedgehog or he would have got me. We ran around the room with Tails screaming,

"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK, YOU PIG!"

Then I stopped in front of Tails and ate the entire thing at once.

"NOOOOOO!" Tails wailed, "THE ICEE!" Suddenly I felt a cold, sickening feeling in my head.

"Ahhh! Ultimate brain freeze!" I shouted as I ran around, trying to thaw out my head.

"That's what you get you big jerk…" Tails muttered as he walked off towards his lab. Leaving me to deal with my brain freeze, and the guilt of stealing something from my brother.

**Ok then! I'll try to update a lot, but it might only be 1000 or so words per chapters so I hope that the quick updates make up for the shortness of the chapters…-.-'**

**See you next chapter~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! I'm back!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Tails owns his robots! Luigi owns the Icee ^^

~~~***~~~~***~~~  
In Tails' Mystic Ruins Lab…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~

Tails walked into his lab grumbling,

"Ugh! Sonic that big jerk! I'm gonna get him back this time! Hmm but what should I do?" Tails then thought about today and thought about anything that he could use as blackmail…

~~~***~~~~***  
Flashback…  
~~~***~~~~***

"_Hey Sonic," _

"_Yeah little buddy?"_

"_I was wondering…do you like Amy?" Sonic pulled his sun-glasses down and looked at Tails._

"_Define, like." _

"_Like…mushy gushy, kiss kiss girlfriend boyfriend like." Tails said._

"_What? No way! Me and Ames are just friends!" Sonic said to my fox brother._

"_Oh, so now you guys are using pet names? I always wondered why she called you Sonikku…" Tails snickered. Sonic sighed,_

"_Think what you want Tails, I really don't like her like that."_

~~~***~~~~***  
End Flashback…  
~~~***~~~~***

"Nah, I can't use that against him…that doesn't prove anything…maybe…" Tails thought of another scenario from ealier in the day.

~~~***~~~~***  
Flashback…  
~~~***~~~~***

_A light blush crept onto Sonic face as he thought about something, and Tails spoke up_

"_You're blushing Sonic….were you thinking about Amy again?" Tails taunted. His blush became redder,_

"_Was not! Aren't you to busy staring at Cream to worry about me and Amy?" he asked the fox. That shut him right up as they both continued to soak in the sun in silence. _

~~~***~~~~***  
End Flashback…  
~~~***~~~~***

"No! Now he can blackmail me! Now he thinks that I like Cream!" Tails said as he slapped himself on his forehead. "Stupid, stupid stupid!" Then a lightbulb went off in Tails head,

"I GOT IT!" Tails then set off to his table to think about blue-prints for his newest machine, the ultimate pay back machine, EVER.

~~~***~~~~***~~~***  
Meanwhile with Sonic….  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***

I was taking a run to clear my thoughts; my Amy related thoughts…I _mean its not that I like her, or do I? I've never noticed Rouge's eyes, I mean maybe her body_… Sonic then mentally slapped himself, You perv! _But back onto the subject…If I did like her then wouldn't I be always thinking about her and always trying to make her happy? I mean I give her those flowers, __**Cause you know what they mean in flower language to her.**_

_No its not like that! I-I just like the way that her face lights up when she gets one that's all! __**Or you just like it when she smiles at you. **__ Yeah I like her smile, I'll admit that; but I always run away from her, which proves that I don't like her! I tell her to get away from me and to leave me alone! Plus she gives me bone crushing hugs! __**You only run away from her to run away from your feelings, you love her hugs even if they are bone crushing. The only reason that you haven't asked her out is because your shy. **__Eggman would always go after Amy, even if I did ask her out which I'm not going to do because I don't like her. __**Eggman already always takes her. You don't like her because you LOVE her. **_

I stopped my thoughts as I looked at my destination, gee what luck I was in front of Amy's place. I heard some sobs and I decided to see what's wrong, maybe it had something to do about when I ran away from her on the beach. I knocked on her white door,

"Amy? Is everything alright?" The sobs quieted down as I heard foot steps coming. Slowly Amy opened the door, with her tear stained face and I instantly was sad too. I wanted to make her happy again, I wanted to see her smile.

"S-Sonic? Oh Sonic, I-its horrible! M-My mom…she…she was in an accident…and she…" Amy then started to break down in sobs again. I wrapped my hand around her shoulder. I used the clues that she had gave me and I guessed that she had died.

"Ames…its okay…she's in a better place now…" I said trying to soothe her.

I tried to tell the sobbing pink rose in my arms. I felt a pain in my chest, _I hope that I'm not getting chest problems…I'll have to ask Tails 'bout it._ _**Its not chest pain, it's a broken heart. **__Aw shuttup 'inner voice'! I'll figure it out on my own! __**I'm not your 'inner voice'**__** I'm the author and I'm just trying to stear you in the right direction! **__What? Get outta my head! __**Fine, fine…**_Finally I came up with an idea that I thought would make Amy stop crying.

"Hey Ames…why don't you stay at our place tonight…I mean just so you have some company…" I offered, Amy shook her head,

"I-I wouldn't want to impose…" Amy mumbled,

"Nah, its no trouble! I'm sure Tails wouldn't mind!"

"Really?" Amy sniffled,

"Sure." I said with a smile on my face.

"Let me just get some clothes; I'll be down in a sec." Amy said while running back into the house. _**You've got the whole house to Amy and Yourself…**__Argh you're such a pervert! __**Am not! Just stating the facts…**__Not to ourselves! Tails is gonna be there too! __**Yeah but the guest room is next to your room, **__No its not, its next to Tails' room, __**Well now its next to your room. **_

"Stupid author..." I mumbled. Amy then came back outside with a small bag.

"Ready?" I asked her,

"Yeah, lets go." I said while picking her up bridal style and running towards our house in the Mystic Ruins.

~~~***~~~~***~~~***  
Meanwhile with Tails…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***

"By jove, I've done it! Sonic will never want to steal my stuff again!" Tails said meanicigly as he rubbed his hands together and laughed a mad scientist laugh.

"I've created the perfect robot! Sonic won't be able to deny his love now, I present the AMY ROBOT!" Tails shouted as he waved his hand to show multiple rows of robots that looked exactly like Amy Rose. Just as Tails was going to describe more of his robot to himself, someone rang the doorbell. Tails ran upstairs only to see Sonic holding Amy.

"Sonic why are you carrying Amy?" Tails asked.

"No hi? Really Tails I thought I raised you with manners." Sonic teased. "Anyway I'm carrying Amy 'cause she's gonna be spending some time with us." I told him.

"Well, not that long…" Amy mumbled as Sonic put her down.

"See, 'cause I was running but then I heard some crying and I wanted to see what was wrong. Turns out that Amy was crying and that her mom got into an accident, and she ya know…" I motioned a finger across my throat while sticking out my touge. Amy then sniffled. "So then we talked about it and I suggested that she stayed at out house for a while 'cause nobody should have to go through that kind of thing alone." I said.

"Well its fine with me." Tails said while taking Amy's bags. "Come on let me show you the guest room. Its right next to Sonic's room." _Dang, the auther was right! __**Was I ever wrong? **__I thought I told you to get out of my head!_

Once, Amy was settled in her room, Tails ran back down.

"Sonic, can you go and start dinner, I have something that I need to fix in my lab downstairs." I stared at Tails, a smile on my face, he was always obsessed with his robots.

"Sure, little buddy." Tails then ran downstairs and continued to talk to himself.

"Great…now what am I going to do? Amy's staying here, so how am I going to get the Amy robots out without Sonic noticing?" Tails then rubbed his chin, "I guess that I'll just have to wait until Amy is back to her cheery self before I unleash the robots…who knows, maybe it'll make Amy feel better, about her mother dying…" Tails muttered to himself, before running back upstairs to help Sonic with the dinner. ~~~***~~***~~~**~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~**~~~**~~~***~~~***~~~**

I put a bit of my personal life in this chapter, but overall I think it didn't effect it that much!

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! Another day another dollar!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Tails owns his robots. Luigi owns the icee. XD

~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
At Sonic and Tails' house in the Mystic Ruins…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

It took a couple of weeks but we finally got Amy to stop crying over her mother every single day. Now she was a little bit like her old self. In fact, today she decided to make breakfast.

By the time that I got downstairs, Tails was setting the table and Amy was making some waffles.

"Something smells, good!" I said, happily, as I got out some cups and plates from the cabinet and placed them on the table.

"Well, thanks. I decided to go with something simpler today, than pancakes…" It took all of my willpower not to stop whatever I was doing, just to look at Amy. She was so pretty, with her little apron and her pink quills and…

"Uh, Sonic?" Tails asked, as he shook my arm. That snapped me out of my trance,

"Y-Yeah?"

"You're drooling. Maybe you should sit down and eat." My muzzle flared up in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered as Amy let out a giggle. She always thought that I looked cute when I was flustered and that only made me blush even harder.

Once, all of the food was prepared, everyone sat down to eat. However, Amy had a little announcement.

"Uh, Sonic? Tails?" Both boys looked up from their waffles to look at Amy, "I know that you guys have been so nice with letting me stay here, but the funeral is tomorrow…and I think that I should be going home soon." My ear's drooped. _What? Amy's leaving? I mean, I knew that she couldn't stay here forever but…__**Geez Sonic, it's not like you'll never see her again! **__Oh shuttup. You don't know how it feels to…I've said too much haven't I? __**Sonic loves Amy! Sonic loves Amy! **__I knew it…_

"Oh…okay then. Do you need help with getting your bags back to your place? It is a long walk…" I said sadly.

"Sure. I was going to ask you actually…" Amy then blushed and turned her face towards the ground, "That is, if you don't mind." Sonic nodded his head,

"Nah, it would be my pleasure." Sonic said as he started to fall for Amy's gaze again. Tails almost gagged at the table, but he refrained himself from doing so, after all his revenge wouldn't work, if he acted out…so for now, he just had to deal with it…

Not that he didn't like seeing his brother finally act nice to Amy for a change. Then they started to stare at each other, and then Tails decided to intervine.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go and work on my inventions." That shook them out of their trances.

"T-then I'll start to wash the dishes…" Amy muttered as she got up,

"And I'll start taking your bags over to your house." I offered, using any chance to get away from the awkward moment.

And besides, I really wanted to carry Amy's bags. Not that I'd admit it to anyone that is…hehe…

I took one last longing look at the rosette hedgehog before dashing upstairs, picking up as many bags as I dared to carry and rushed out of the place.

I got to Amy's place in a couple of seconds before I ran back to the house and got the rest of her bags, and once I dropped those ones off, I ran back into the kitchen.

"Sonic?" Amy asked once she felt the familiar breeze that followed me whenever I went into a room, "You're done already?"

"Yep." Amy fake-pouted.

"Well that's not fair. You got done in half a minute, and I just started to wash the dishes." Amy then turned towards me and put on a coy smile, "Unless of course, _you _want to wash the dishes." I backed away in horror,

"No way! There's no way that you'd willingly get me to touch that faucet…ever!" I shuddered, "Besides why are you washin' them anyway? We have a dishwasher that'll get the dishes done at a Sonic speed." I then pointed to a sleek, stainless steel dishwasher that was right next to where Amy was standing.

Her mouth formed a small 'O' in realization. "Fine, then. Just let me put those dishes in here and then I'll be on my…way…" Amy gasped as I quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"You must be in a rush to get rid of me then…" Amy joked, even though her countenance said otherwise. I then grabbed her hand, to try and cheer her up, before I realized that I was holding her hand, and let go of it like it was a hot coal.

"Nah, its not that Amy, its just that I normally don't stand this close to the sink."

"Sonic, you're standing 10 feet away from where I'm standing!" I grinned,

"See! So come on and lets move!" Amy sighed before setting the dishwasher,

"Alright, alright…just let me get my cloooooooooooothes!" Amy squealed as I picked her up, bridal style, I may add, and dropped her off in her room.

"I just got to get changed, and then we'll be on our way." I then stood at the door,

"Uh, Sonic…you have to leave me alone for a bit." She then blushed, "I can't get dressed if you're here!" I playfully winked at her before dashing away,

"Alright, alright. I'll be with Tails. Give me a call when you're ready."

I then ran down the steps that led to Tails' workshop. Tails noticed seemed to have noticed me immediately, even though he was hunched over one of his projects.

"Did you drop Amy off already?" Tails asked in surprise as he put down the tool that he was using and faced me.

"Nah, she's just getting dressed." Tails nodded before a sly grin appeared on his face,

"So I noticed that, you seem to be warming up to Amy…falling for her yet?"

"W-what?" I stuttered, "N-no way!" I then lowered my voice to a whisper, "I know that things must be hard on her, with her mom dying and everything…so I thought that if I keep her happy, then it might divert her attention away from it."

"So…" he said just to clarify, "You don't have a huge crush on Amy?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion,

"Just what are you inferring Tails?" The boy put on a sheepish grin,

"Nothing! Nothing! Now go back upstairs! I think I hear Amy calling you." I nodded at him before racing back upstairs.

Amy was sitting outside, wearing her red dress with a pink jacket and a pink hat. She also smelled of roses.

"Ready to go Ames?" Amy blushed,

"Yeah." I then grabbed her bridal style and dashed off to her place. I didn't want that moment to end, but I knew that Amy had to do other things beside hanging around with me, so I quickly dropped her off at her place.

"Here ya go Amy." I said as I placed her back on the ground. The girl smiled at me,

"Thank's Sonic! You're such a great help." And then all of a sudden, it hit me. The light focused on Amy in such a way that it made her have a golden aura around her and her eyes sparkled so brightly…

"Uh, Sonic?" Amy said as she waved her hand in front of her face. I snapped out of it, instantly, as I felt my cheeks redden.

"Sorry…I was just daydreaming…" Amy giggled.

"Well…I have to go now…" Amy said slowly, as she turned towards the door. Just as her retreating figure was in the doorway, she ran out and kissed me on the cheek before running inside.

I was stuck in that position for about a minute, a red haze appearing on my face, before I sprinted off, at full speed.

Aww! This story always makes me fall into a pit of SonAmy fluff! But next chapter we are getting back to the REVENGE part of the story!

Chao chao!

-Galexia the chao


	4. Chapter 4

t was a couple of months now since the funeral, and Amy had decided that she wanted to spend more time with her family, so she had decided to move to her hometown for a while.

Cream looked like she took it the hardest. Amy was her best friend, you know? And even though she tried to look strong for when Amy left, she broke down in tears once she couldn't see her face in the car anymore. But it wasn't like she was gone forever.

It was only a 5 minute run for me to get to Amy's new house…but that was also the equivalent of 18 hours for the others. Every weekend, I took Cream and her chao and raced to Amy's new town where she would hang out with Amy for a while. Sometimes, I wished that I was in Cream's place and that I could go every weekend just to hang out with her**… **_**Sonic man! What are you thinking! You really want to have a weekend all to yourself…and Amy Rose? **__Leave me alone you stupid author! __**Sonic loves Amy! **__Shattup! Its just that I miss her…that all, right?_

But back to the point…I still missed her…even more so than the others! I mean, I had been having weird feelings around her, ever since that fateful day at the beach…

But that was all in the past, and I was not one to dwell on it. Today, Tails had been urging me to check out his latest invention, but he wouldn't even tell me what it looked like. Normally when Tails was so excited about his ideas he'd talk about it all day long, nonstop, but Tails wouldn't utter a peep which only made me even more curious.

Finally the time rolled around and Tails lead me down to his workshop…and my eyes boggled out of my head, for standing right in front of me was Amy Rose.

I just stood, there, in silence. Her eyes pierced my soul…but they seemed a bit lifeless…almost robotic. After a long silence Tails, decided to speak up.

"Sonic…you and I both know that you really love Amy Rose." This statement, snapped me out of my gaze, and made a heavy blush appear on my face.

"S-Shut up Tails! I'm not in love with anyone!" Tails grinned with a mischievous grin,

"I thought that you'd say that." And suddenly, Amy ran up to me and started to wail and strangle me with a bone crushing hug.

"A-Amy don't cry…" I tried to sooth her and I looked at Tails pleadingly for help, but he just smirked at me.

"This is my latest invention, the Amy R. Bot. It was designed to act, look, and sound like Amy Rose. " I tried to absorb this information as I tried to console the sniveling robot that was strangling me.

"Why in the world did you make an Amy robot Tails?" I shouted, now starting to feel faint, since the robot was crushing me with its hug.

"To make you realize your love for Amy. This robot will stalk you, bother you, and sometimes leave you unconscious, but it will not leave you alone, until it feels like it has been loved." I gave Tails my dirtiest look

"Tails, you sick kid! I told you once and I told you again I don't like Amy-" but Tails interrupted me before I could finish,

"You might want to watch your words around her Sonic, after all, I can hear everything that you're saying thought her."

"I'll just break it then! You can't hear anything if its broken!" But Tails had seemingly anticipated that as well, for he had pushed a button and an entire army of Amy R. Bots (that were thankfully deactivated) had appeared. Seeing that I was outnumbered, I sighed in defeat,

"But why make an Amy robot to harass me?" Tails didn't answer, but instead started to walk out of his lab,

"Let's just say…don't ever eat my last cherry icee."

…

It had taken 5 hours, 3 catapults, a lake full of ice water and a dinner date to finally get the Amy R. Bot to stop crying and harassing me.

But when she wasn't crying and harassing me…I must say that Tails had done a good job, for she had looked exactly like my lo- I mean friend Amy. _**Ooh! You were going to say love, weren't you? **_ _**Weren't you? Huh? Huh? I knew it! **_

I ignored the voice in my head as I continued to walk in the park. Amy was besides me, a smile on her face and her eyes were glistening with happiness.

"Sonic…" Amy said, softly,

I turned towards her, half in aspiration and half yearning to know what she was going to say.

"Yeah Amy? What's up?" I had started to call her Amy, since she had thrown a fit every time I called her Amy Robot.

"Even though I know I'm a robot and all…I'm just glad that we can spend this time together." I started at her in shock, this robot was amazing. It even thought like Amy!

"W-well, I'm glad." I stuttered. Great now I must look like a total idiot. Amy Robot just giggled and continued to walk in the park in silence.

Once I had dropped Amy the Robot back at Tails' garage for the night, I felt another blush appear on my face.

"Tails is amazing…" I muttered to myself. Already I could feel a strange sensation…the same one that I felt when Amy kissed me that day.

My mind went into full gear, and I started to wander around, my thoughts only on the rosette hedgehog.

It was around midnight, when I had finally stopped wandering, when I had realized that I had forgotten something important.

"Oh, no…I FORGOT ABOUT CREAM!" I then raced to Vanilla's house. Hopefully, Cream could still hang out with Amy on Saturday and Sunday instead of the normal 3 days that she spent with her.

...

**X0X0X0~ Contest Alert ~ 0X0X0X X0X0X0~ Contest Alert ~ 0X0X0XX0X0X0~ Contest Alert ~ 0X0X0X X0X0X0~ Contest Alert ~**

**I feel that the Sonic fandom, really has too many romance stories...it needs more of diffrent genres! So I am having a contest! The person who makes the most unique story (That is NOT romance) gets a story request! Yay! **story requests may take a while though, but I WILL GET THEM DONE!

Okay everyone, I've been getting a lot of requests to do a story like this using the couple Silvaze or using the couple Shadouge…Which one do you think I should start first (They both seem like pretty good ideas to me, but since I have a lot I need to do now, they wouldn't be published for a while…)? Review or PM me your answer!

Chao Chao!

-Galexia the chao


	5. Chapter 5

**Now you'll see why my new profile picture matches up with the story. Heehee...**

~~~~***OO***~~~

"Hey Amy, are you ready to go yet?" I asked the pink robot that was sitting on the steps to Tails's garage. Amy R. Bot and I were just going to take a walk in the park, but something seemed up with her.

"Sonic…" Amy said slowly, "Tails programmed me to bother you...but I just can't seem to even make you sad…is my programming corrupt, or is it true that you love the real Amy Rose so much that my actions can't deter your love for her?" Amy R. Bot said in a soft voice. Her words made me blush.

"Amy…I don't love Amy-"

"Yes you do!" Amy R. Bot said with flames in her eyes and a giant hammer in her hands, "You must love her or else why would you put up with me for so long."

"I-"

"Enough! I have deterred away from my central programming long enough! It is time to make you realize that you really love Amy Rose!" Amy R. Bot's eyes started to crackle with a bright light and the next thing I knew, the entire army of Amy R. Bots were surrounding me…and they were activated.

"Robot army of Amy R. Bots…Attack!" I cringed and shut my eyes. I heard silence. After a couple minutes of feeling no pain at all, I slowly opened my eyes…only to see, all of the Amy R. Bot's staring at me with lovey dovey eyes. My eyes widened in horror, when Amy's eyes got that way it only meant one thing.

"SQEEEEEEEEEEE~ SONIC THE HEDGEHOG MARRY ME!" The robots squealed as they chased after me. Normally I would have found this cute, when there was only one Amy Rose chasing me, but with an entire army…well lets say that my entire life flashed before my eyes, _**And I bet they lingered on the parts about Amy! **__You're crazy, lady! Making me run from all of these Amy R. Bots AND almost trying to get me killed! __**I thought that you liked the attention, Mr. I DON'T love Amy Rose **__How many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T LOVE AMY ROSE!_

I stopped my internal argument with the author, just to dodge a section of spikes that were placed in the middle of the road.

"What the? Those spikes were never there before!" And I swear that I felt the author smirk at me as I said that. _** I can alter your world right now as we speak, and I was being nice that time, so I made you dodge those spikes. So, don't argue with me and you'll be seeing more than just that. Believe me I can type for hours. **__Oh yeah? _I thought, _You and what army? _

_**Suddenly the road broke off into a cliff. **_The author typed madly,_** Since the Amy R. Bots were built in with jetpacks, if they hurtled off the side of the cliff it would not mean much to them since they could just fly safly to the other side of it. Sonic on the other hand was finding himself not able to move his body and was now running full speed towards the end of the cliff and was just about to fall to his death in the pirahnea filled waters below-**_ _Okay! Okay! I get it! _ The cliff then faded away instantly and I sighed…only to start to run even faster when I felt a hammer scrape my back.

"Why are they throwing hammers at me?" I shouted at nothing in particular. This time I didn't hear the creepy voice in my head again, so I continued to run, while trying to get the Amy R. Bots off of my trail.

"SONIC YOU HATE ME? " The Amy R. Bots crooned, "Marry Me SONIKKU! I LOVE YOU!" I started to shudder as I heard their monotonous chanting. All of this over a cherry ice? Tails was crazy…though it was a good icee…

"L-Leave me alone!" I said. We were now outside of the city and racing towards the ocean, but suddenly they stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular. The Amy R. Bots seemed to look deactivated and I was quite tempted to poke one, until their heads all shot up in unison.

"Alpha team formation!" They all shouted in unison as suddenly a bright light engulfed them.

And what appeared in its place…

Was a giant robot Amy.

It didn't look like the beautiful- I mea Amy like robots that Tails had made before…no this robot had metal fangs for teeth, sharp claws for hands, a giant jetpack and firey eyes that seemed to freeze me to place _**Actually I'm the one who's freezing you to place. **__Then stop it! She's going to attack me any second and I'm just a sitting duck! __**Actually you're a standing hedgehog. **__GET ME UNSTUCK! __**Sorry. I would if I could but I'm just following Tails' orders. **__TAILS ORDERED ME TO GET MAULED BY A BUNCH OF AMY ROBOTS?_

"I swear, that boy is in sooo much trouble when I get through with him…" I said as I angrily muttered underneath my breath. The Giant Amy Robot's eyes started to turn a light green, before it started to shoot lasers at me from its eyes.

"Die or Marry Me Sonic the Hedgehog." It crooned. I shuddered, how could a voice so Amy like, sound so…evil?

"Never! You're a sick robot Amy. R. Bot! I'd rather die than go on another date with you, rather than MARRY YOU!" I shouted back. The Giant Amy robot screeched before running towards me,

"I told you to never call me that! Now you will pay Sonikku!" The Giant Amy Robot then took out her hammer, which now had spikes and a laser beam protruding from it.

"Man…Tails went all out with this robot…" I whistled as I dodge her blows and spindashed her in the chest, where a pink heart was.

"EEEEEEEE!" The Giant Amy Robot screamed once more. I then deduced that the heart was its weak spot.

_Isn't this ironic? I have to destroy this robot by destroying her heart. __**Just like you did every time you ran away from Amy you selfish hog! I'm going to call you that from now on! Sonic the Selfishhog, Sonic the Selfishhog! Sonic the Selfishhog! **__I didn't break anyone's heart! She always chased me, and she could have killed me with her hugs! It was only natural to want to run away from her! __**Lier. I bet you loved her hugs…**_

I blushed against my will, and became distracted. The Giant Amy Robot noticed this and grabbed me, and was just about to hug me with her killing hugs when suddenly…

* * *

Hehe! Left it on a cliffhanger, left it on a cliffhanger! I'm so mean! XD

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

…The Giant Amy Robot grabbed me and threw me into the sea.

"AUGH!" I screamed. In the corner of my eye, I saw my good luck bracelet that Amy made for me, to protect me in the water, and I felt little consolation.

I felt my life flash before my eyes. When I first met Tails, When we first stopped Knuckles from joining with Dr. Eggman. When I first met Amy Rose on the little planet…When I first met Cream…I started to notice that we were fighting on the beach. The same beach that the everyone was hanging out on, the day that we beat the Chaos…Then my memories started to focus on Amy more. Amy's smile, Amy's tears…Amy's bone crushing hugs…

And just as I hit the water, I realized something…

That you don't know what you have until you've lost it.

And as I hit the water and started to sink into the depths below; I saw the Giant Amy Robot and how its eyes showed a bit of sympathy…

~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~  
Meanwhile, back on the Beach…

The Giant Amy Robot smirked in success, noticing that she had just gotten rid of Sonic the Hedgehog before her eyes widened in horror.

"What…what have I done?" She whispered before she disassembled Alpha Team formation, and jumped into the water.

"My Sonikku…my Sonikku please be okay!" She said before taking a big gulp of air and jumping into the fridged waters below.

~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~  
Back in the Water…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~

I saw a bubble float from my mouth, then two, then three more… The sea started to get dimmer around my eyes.

A flash of yellow from a school of fish there, a spark of green from the seaweed over there. _I guess Amy was right about the ocean…and that I really need to learn how to swim…_

Then I saw a flash of pink…wait a second a flash of pink? Is the Amy R. Bot going to come and save me? _**Probably…or I could make it so she couldn't save you…**__Why would you do that? __**Hey! There's more drama in near death experiences! **__No! Don't…_ My mind blanked out as my lungs ran out of air and my argument with the author ceased…

~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~  
Meanwhile with Tails…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~

Tails was lounging around on his couch sipping from a MANGO icee when his communicator started to ring. As the two tailed kitsune pressed the communicate button, he instantly saw a look of distress on one of his Amy R. Bot's faces.

"Master! We got into an argument with Sonic and engaged into fight mode. I am now sure that he will now be harassed by our Amy R. Bots until the END OF TIME!" The Robot said. Tails smirked,

"Ha! That shows him to never mess with me and my cherry icees! Where is he now? I want to see the look on his face when I tell him that he has to go and buy me another cherry icee!"

"In Alpha Formation we threw Sonic into the sea!" She said in a monotone voice. "Mission accomplished Master."

Tails almost choked on his icee. "WHAT?" He yelled, "What do you mean MISSION ACCOMPLISHED? You know that he can't swim right?"

"It was programmed into our Sonic banks Master." Tails was exasperated.

"I didn't tell you to make him drown! I said make him FROWN! FROWN! FROWN and DROWN SOUND NOTHING ALIKE!"

"Actually Master-"

"DON'T MASTER ME! HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN IN THERE?"

"He's been in the water for over a minute in a half, master. What should we do?"

"WHAT SHOULD YOU DO?" Tails was now screaming at this point and was throwing books and papers around, "CALL AN AMBULANCE! GET AN AMY R. BOT IN THE WATER! DO SOMETHING!" Tails yelled at the top of his lungs. "DON'T LET MY BEST FRIEND DROWN ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID CHERRY ICEE!" Tails was now in tears. "I'll be there in three minutes!"

"Alright Master." The Amy R. Bot said before closing the transmission.

~~~***~~~~***  
In the Water...  
~~~***~~~~***

Sonic had just lost consionsuness, when the flash of pink that he had seen, came closer into view. The flash of pink, gasped in shock, as two giant bubbles of air escaped from her mouth. Tears were streaming down its face, but it wasn't very noticable since they were in the water. The flash of pink then grabbed Sonic's limp body, which had started to turn pale. The pink flash gasped at this fact and started to swim as fast as she possible could.

Suddenly she started to see dark spots around the edges of her vision. Her lungs were running out of water, and her eyes were watering. At this point the flash of pink couldn't even see the surface. Everything was one dark blur.

The flash of pink's chest felt like it was going to explode. Her entire life flashed before her eyes. The flash of pink just mustered up enough strenght to kiss Sonic breifly on the lips before she entered the relm of unconsiouness.

As this happened...somethign bright flashed from underneath Sonic...

~~~***~~~~***  
On the Beach  
~~~***~~~~***

Tails, Cream, Vanilla, The Chaotix, Knuckles(carrying his Master Emerald which contained Tikal and Chaos), Big and Froggy, and even Rouge and Shadow had all raced to the beach. Many ambulance trucks were parked on the beach as well as police cars and many news station trucks.

"I...I didn't mean for this to happen...I just wanted to get back at him for stealing my icee...WAHHHH!" Tails wailed as he cried on the shoulder of Cream. Cream didn't know what to say. She had tried calling Amy to try and get her to come down here as quick as she could but there was no answer on her phone. Suddenly Tails had a sickning thought. One so bad that it stopped his crying.

"What...What if I go to jail for murder..." Cream's eyes widened. "What if he's dead...what if-" Cream then stopped his words with a hug. A strong hug, that seamed to make Tails go into shock.

"Tails...everything will be alright...This is Mr. Sonic we're talking about! He can do anything!" Cream said in false hope. It was now 10 minutes since Sonic had gone underwater. Suddenly Tails who had just remembered this fact, had pulled himself from Cream's grasp and ran over to Knuckles with his Master Emerald.

"Knuckles! C-Can't you just use the Master Emerald to save Sonic?" He then started to bang on the green gem, "TIKAL! CHAOS! SAVE SONIC! Save Sonic..." Tails rasped as he started to shake as tears overwhelmed his body. Knuckles didn't say anything.

"You brought this onto yourself Tails. You just could have gotten another icee from Luigi. Did you ever think of that?" Knuckles said as his temper flared. Tails froze. _But they don't even make that flavor anymore! _Tails thought, **_Now they do. _**Tails gasped _You...You could have done that in the begining! We wouldn't even had been in this position if you just could had made more of them! **There's no fun in no drama.**_ He could have just gotten another one from the Mushroom Kingdom, but he was so engulfed in his rage that he forgot about this fact.

"Did you just stop to think about others and think about how Sonic would feel about a Giant Amy Robot harassing him just to get him to confess his feelings for Amy?" Tails was now rocking in a fetal position. Knukles was now shouting,

"Did you just think about how Amy might feel about this? Huh? About Sonic dying just because of your selfishness?" Knuckles screamed. Rouge and Shadow had to hold him back before he could attack Tails. However, when Knuckles started to scream at him, it was all that Tails could take. His body shook in his sobs. "I'm Sorry!" he cried, "I'm so sorry..." Tails said as he hovered into unconsioness.

~~~***~~~~***  
Under the Water...  
~~~***~~~~***

The bright flash that was seen under Sonic's unconsious body flashed again; this time it was brighter. Suddenly a bright glow envelped Sonic and the flash of pink that had tried to resuce him.

The bright glow was coming from Amy's good luck charm...

~~~***~~~***  
Above the Water...  
~~~***~~~***

The good luck charm carried them both up to the surface of the water, and carried them to the beach, since they had drifted out to sea. Once they reached the beach, the glow around them dissapered. Team Chaotix was the first to notice the bodies.

"Look!" Charmy shouted, "Its Sonic!"

Those words were enough to make everything go quiet. Even the medical team that rushed to save Sonic and the flash of pink that tried to save him seemed to be silent. Tails had started to wake up, only to see Sonic in his pale state and started to sob once more.

Everyone thought that it was over...until they heard the small choke of water being pushed out of a set of lungs.

I gasped and coughed as my eyes slowly opened. I half-expected to see a bunch of Amy R. Bots staring at me. Or even the bright pearly gates of Heaven...To my surprise I saw all of my friends around me, a bunch of ambulences and police cars. There was also something pink next to me. I turned to look at her and gasped.

"A...Am...AMY!" I tried to shout even though it came out as a whisper. I started to choke on more water, "A...Am...Amy! Amy! Amy!" I kept on shouting. _She was the flash of pink that I saw in the water! _No one turned to look at the pink bundle that was next to me. I couldn't move my arms to point to the docters to help out Amy first.

Cream was the first one to notice my pained expression and what I was tryig to point at. The bunny ran over to the pink clump of fur that was next to me, and started to scream.

"Amy! Amy! Someone help her! Please she's my best friend!" Tails had stopped crying only to walk over to Cream to tell her that it was just an Amy R. Bot...when he noticed...that there were tears on her eyes. He started to back away in horror.

"Some one please! This girl needs medical attention!" Tails shouted at the groups of ambulences. That got their attention as some of them started to try and get water out of Amy's lungs. _I...I don't know why...but...I...I can't stop looking at Amy...My heart hurts every time I look at her...Please be okay! _Once I had gathered enough stenght in my arms and legs, I tried to crawl over to Amy. I placed my damp hand on her's and I heard the doctor's orders to try and save her.

I didn't notice that my good luck charm was glowing again.

I didn't notice that Amy's chest started to get a faint glow around it.

I didn't notice that Amy' s eyes started to open slightly.

"S-sonic..." she whispered, as a tear stained smile appeared on her face.

"A...Amy.." I choaked out. She then started to cough some more, to make sure that all of the water was out of her body.

"Sonic..." Amy whispered. I didn't know what I was thinking at that time. I just felt a lot of relief and happiness as I looked at Amy's face. My heart still was hurting but it was urging me towards her face.

I kissed her on the lips

It was a tender kiss

I felt so happy

Amy's eyes fluttered open in surprise

As I broke away from her. Amy had the biggest smile on her face. Everyone around me had shock written on their faces. Everything else was a blur. Tails came up to me, and cried on my shoulder. They wrapped Amy and me in a blanket to try and warm up our bodies. I didn't realize that I was freezing until they started to give me warm soup to try and warm up my body.

I remember trying to ask Amy how she knew how to save me, and her shoulder's slumped in dissapointment. I remember her telling me how she noticing how my face had turned red the day that she had kissed me on the cheek and how she saw that I liked her and that she didn't know how to coax it out of me. She said that she had noticed that Tails was making robot clones of herself to try and make me admit that I liked her and instead of yelling at the fox about it, she had quickly sent an Amy R. Bot to go live with her family, and instead pretended to be the Amy R. Bot that I was stuck with.

When they had turned into Alpha Fomation, She had been placed in the brain of the Amy R. Bot and had no control over herself.

"I just had horrible thoughts about wanting to kill you..." She said inbetween sobs. And once she had thrown me into the water she had regained control over herself and ran to save me. I didn't know what I was thinking...but I had gone and kissed her again. Amy started to cry again, this time on my shoulder and I let her.

When I was going into unconciousness, I remembered thinking that you don't know what you have until you've lost it. And I wasn't ready to lose Amy Rose again.

After I had warmed up considerably, and Amy had stopped crying so hard. I walked over to Tails who was sitting all by himself.

"What's up little buddy?"

"Sonic...I almost killed you..." Tails whispered.

"But you didn't...besides..." I said as I folded my arms behind my head, "I guess you were right. I really do love Amy Rose..." No one spoke after I said that. There was an awkward silence. I stared at the clouds before I decided to speak again. "And besides revenge is never an answer." I said

"I know..." Tails said solomly.

"Besides," I said a bit teasingly, "After this, I'll go and take you to the Mushroom Kingdom, we're we'll hang out with Mario and Luigi. Sounds fair right? After all, I did take your icee..." I said with a grin on my face. Tails' face lit up.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sure Little buddy. Maybe we can take the whole gang too! It's been a while since Amy and Cream have seen Princess Peach and Princess Daisy..." Tails blushed at the sight of going on a trip with Cream. "I guess that it would also be a great first date for me and Amy..." I said quietly as I glanced back at the pink hedgehog...my girlfriend. I blushed at this realization. She was now talking to Cream and Vanilla.

Hey, Revenge is never good, but who said that it didn't have its perks?

* * *

**DONE!~~~~!**

**That last chapter was awesome! In my opinion...Action! Suspence! Romance...not much humor...:P**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers:**

Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23

Aero L'auila

ttlolkizzie

Storm337

Epsilon Team Captain Hande

kizzie

XoxoSonamy440oxoX

Writer's Freedom

Silvaze221

sonicathehedgehog

**You guys rock! Even there wasn't many of you guys, it was still something and for that I thank you!**

**Chao for Now!**

**-Galexia the chao**


End file.
